The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for analyzing user generated content such as reviews and comments of goods and services with text analytics, and in particular sentiment analysis of a product or service feature over a period of time.
The use of the Internet, and in particular social media, provides real time rapid communication (positive or negative) that can almost immediately affect the brand image for the product or service. Product surveys provide one way to gauge customer sentiment regarding a product in general and in specific certain features about the product. Developing questionnaires and soliciting responses from customers is expensive and slow. Consumers, as well as business owners, want to know customer satisfaction regarding specific features of a product or service without performing surveys.